The Harem King's Awakening
by AvuncularGiraffe
Summary: Issei's quest to become the Harem King continues and with the ability to make his very own peerage, he knows he needs to step his game up. What happens when he meets an arrogant, pompous, cold yet accomplished highschooler who is exactly everything Issei wants to be? Dxd world mixed with Multiple other anime. Post Vol 17, cause there ain't enough.
1. Chapter 1

A **post volume 17 fic. There really needs to be more on this site, IMO. Not even post 17, at least beyond the anime. Seems the only interest in dxd is just rewriting it :P.**

 **Well anyway, this story is about Issei stepping up his game on his quest to become not just a harem king, but the TRUE harem king. There will be a bit of retcon, but** **nothing** **game changing. There are gonna be a good few characters from other anime appearing, but don't worry. This is the DxD world, there ain't gonna be some fagnut appearing from another anime and just OP'ing he way through everyone. Anyway, enough of me, on with the fic.**

* * *

A Harem.

That is what our lovable oaf Issei Hyoudou yearned for. The Dream of having one never failed to invade his thoughts during a moment of solitude. The female body, hell, females themselves are a gift from god. Is there a greater feeling than letting your hands explore the curves of an ample hourglass figured woman? Your hands resting precariously on her hips as your fingers delve into uncharted territory.

Is there a greater sight than watching an innocent cutie gently flick the locks of her hair away from her face. Or a seductive beauty tenderly bite her lips.

Don't even let him get started on breast, good god.

A jolt of pain in his head mercilessly tore Issei away from his thoughts as he cursed. Easy mistake to make, in his defence.

He shook himself vigorously. This was no time to be daydreaming! He had a mission.

Picking up the pace he walked onward towards his destination. Well, what should be his destination, if the bubbly Devil he'd met wasn't lying to him.

Finally arriving at the house, he reached his hand up to the doorbell before hastily retracting it. Nerves. Issei was becoming overwhelmed with the whole ordeal. Taking a gigantic breath, he steadied himself. This was a step to accomplishing one of his lifelong goals, he had to be fully focused on the task.

Pressing the buzzer, he cycled through an array of greetings in his head, before settling on acting natural. Maybe his charming boyishness and chivalrous nature would seal the deal. The door swung open. It was time to find out.

"Can I help you?"

Was the answer from a scowling glasses wearing teen, no older than Issei. The guy clearly didn't want him to be here. Issei could tell that much. But that wouldn't deter him. Giving his biggest smile, Issei grabbed the hand of the bespectacled lad, ignoring his hardening glare.

"Hello! Katsuragi Keima, is it? Pleasure too meet you. Miss Elucia told me all about you. My name is Issei, Issei Hyoudou and I've come to ask you a massive favour."

Before the clearly pissed off teen could get a word out, Issei took a step back and smashed himself onto both knees, all while maintaining eye contact.

This eye contact however, was quickly broken as Issei full on prostrated himself to the somewhat startled teen.

"Please! I beg of you! Take me under you're wing, teach me the ways of a Harem King!"

* * *

"So, Yuuto. Are you interested in my proposition?"

"U-uhm. Sure. Sounds nice." The young brunette's question was met with a bitter smile.

Kiba, prided himself in never getting flustered in conversation, especially with women. Yuuto oozed charm, and he knew it.

Kiba would inwardly laugh when females even decades older than him would struggle to keep eye contact with him and Kiba, secretly loved the affect he had on them. But today the tables had turned.

Kiba had never enjoyed looking at a woman so much before.

Yes, his seniors were drop dead gorgeous, that was established. But they never made him feel so...so...

Tamed? Is that how he felt? Neutered, if anything.

She wore the school uniform of a prestigious mage school Kiba had never heard of. He wanted to go there immediately. Her seamless light brown hair flowed all the way down her back in two large braids and her golden eyes despite being behind glasses enthralled him, yet pierced him at the same time. She was a looker.

She was also a magician. Kiba wanted to make a pact with her on the spot after he found that out. But that wasn't the real clincher when it came towards his feeling towards hers. It wasn't even her beauty. It was something Kiba was, unfortunately, a sucker for.

Her Swordsmanship.

She was a magician, that used swords. Magic swords, very magic swords. Kiba found that out the hard way.

Rias introduced her to Kiba as a potential candidate for a pact. Naturally, they did battle. No other alternative. Not one they'd consider, any ways.

They had decided to clash in a park. It being late at night meant it was fairly unoccupied, but they still had a barrier up.

'Don't get relaxed just because your in a park late at night with a few girls, Yuuto. She's a very accomplished young magician.'

Kiba recalled Rias' tease. Course his temptress of a master would say that.

Surely Rias should know by know that Yuuto would never do any one the disservice of underestimating them.

Yellow flashed every time their swords collided. Her sword crackled, she did to. She had astonishing strength. Strength Kiba couldn't match. But of course, Kiba had his own unmatchable abilities.

He simply ran circles around her, her hair flailing in the wake of his tornado like movements. Every so often he would strike. Each time she repelled him with a slash of her own. Not effortlessly, he would say. But nothing she couldn't handle.

The lightning sparking from the brunette had been immense. Kiba was felt pulses of electricity before, but they became full on shocks. He had to fall back. The magician never let him retreat however, and began to charge him. She had read his intentions, he conjured.

Kiba winced inwardly remembering the power in her blows, knocking him back, never letting him regain his balance. He was quick, but she was relentless.

Unfortunately for her, Kiba was basically untouchable when it came to elemental swords. A simple sword birth and the young Devil was able to dispel her lightning with a crackling sword of his own.

'It's over.' where his thoughts at the time. With her magic basically drained there was no way she'd be able to fend him off now. He charged at a blinding speed, half hoping for her to surrender the battle. She was good, but not good enough for a pact with him, he decided.

She had put her sword into her sheath in a despondent manner and Yuuto eased up. The mage had clearly giving up the fight. After slowing to walking pace, he came up to her, preparing to disarm his own sword.

He was about to offer his hand but it seemed his opponent wasn't done just yet.

She shouted out and unsheathed her sword. An arc of yellow lightning completely enveloped the place.

Kiba, who's used to making a show of dodging his opponents attacks in an act of demoralisation, could only move out the way with the grace of a newborn giraffe.

Just remembering it sent Kiba crazy. Such destructive power. The noise it made was biblical. The aftermath was anything but holy. The radius of the crater she left had sent Kiba into a heart attack. Surely that would have killed him.

They called it a tie. Kiba didn't bother to argue the claim.

The three high schoolers were currently in the clubroom, indulging in tea and cake, provided by the Vice-president. Kiba didn't take anything, stealing glances at the young mage as she conversed with Rias seemed to satisfy him.

"Well then with that, its settled." Rias spoke up. "I'll have Ise perform the ritual. He'll be here soon. I'll leave you two too get acquainted" she finished with a sly edge to her tone. Getting up from the couch, she put on her red furry coat, and prepared a magic circle.

Kiba shot up, not wanting to be left alone with the girl he was clearly becoming smitten with. "Why is Ise doing it?"

Rias just shrugged. "No real reason. He picked it up off Ravel and just felt like doing it for you it seems."

Weird, thought Kiba. But he was more preoccupied with not letting his master leave him alone at the moment so he quickly glossed over it. "Where are you going?"

"To get him. He told me he was busy doing something, something important"

"Ohh! I can't have my master go out into the freezing cold just to go fetch that pervert"

Kiba didn't know where his random malice towards Ise came from but he ran with it. Hopping up, he removed the Jacket Rias had just put on and hung It onto the rack, taking his own. "I'll get him for you. Knowing him, he's probably face first in some random woman's tits, you wouldn't want to see that, would you?"

Kiba laughed inwardly as contemplation crept into Rias' face. He quickly prepared a teleportation circle and dispersed before Rias could remind him that he didn't actually now where Issei was.

Teleporting just outside the school, Kiba sighed and composed himself. He needed to get away from that girl. She was messing with his mind.

Tohka Todo, huh? The name rang in his ears. She and him were soon to be bounded by pact. The thought of being bounded to her made Kiba's heart flutter.

"There's something seriously wrong with me." He uttered to himself, shaking his head.

Taking out his phone he called Issei's number, not surprised when it picked up on the first ring.

"Yello?"

"Ise, hi. Its Kiba. I didn't disturb your daily masturbation did I?"

He was in a sour mood and he knew it was unfair to take it out in Issei. But that was what made him such a great friend. He'd sense your dire mood and just let your words bounce of him, helping you cool down. He expected Issei to just ignore his taunt completely.

"Oh, Yuuto-san"

Yuuto-san?

"You should have exhausted all your wise cracking jibes at my lechery for back when I was naive horny fool."

"What?"

"I, am soon to be a changed man. No longer is my dream of being a Harem King simply just a foolhardy ploy of a virgin boy."

He had no clue what Issei was on about, that only served to piss him off more.

"Oh shut up. Where the hell are you? You're supposed to help me with my pact, aren't you?"

A moment of silence filled the line until Issei piped up again, the previous arrogant tone gone from his voice.

"Oh? Is that on now? Rias told me she was gonna come get me, even though I can use teleportation circles now"

"Well just hurry up." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No, no I'm not." Kiba sighed.

"Are you sick"

"No, worse" He could feel the concern from Issei oozing through the phone.

"Then what?"

He contemplated saying this, but he was his best friend after all. Even if he was a bit of a twat.

"I'm in love"

* * *

Katsuragi Keima drove a hard bargain for Issei.

The young Devil spent hours begging Keima to take him in, but the teen wouldn't budge.

Elucia had invited him in for tea, much to the dismay of Keima. There, Issei was able to continued his one sided negotiations.

After countless no's, dozen's of 'beat it's,' numerous 'get losts' and a die in a fire to boot, Issei regrouped, Elucia in toe. He asked her what would strike Keima's fancy and chuckled loudly at her answer.

Dating Sims, of course! He's a bloody Harem King. Issei never felt so stupid.

Fortunately, the Underworld had an array of dating sims that had never been seen in the Human world. A quick delivery and Katsuragi was all his. It went perfect.

He arrived at the clubroom. Rias, Akeno, and some other chick he'd never seen before (with a glorious body, he might add) were all conversing. Kiba too. He seemed in complete contrast to the grumpy knight that had called him on the phone a few minutes ago.

"Ise! You're here! This is Tohka. She's the other half of the pact you'll be ritualising tonight."

The two both exchanged pleasantries. Issei, to see if his hunch was correct, signaled towards Kiba while the three girls weren't looking that the person he'd just been introduced to was an absolute hottie. The murderous look basked in a smile confirmed his thoughts, and would probably haunt his dreams.

Kiba fell for a magician he just met. That was by far and away the most adorable thing Issei had ever heard.

He knew for a fact Rias would have been aware of this as well. They had _p_ _lenty_ of work to do after this pact was done. He gave Rias a look that she duly returned. Now he's even MORE giddy.

Issei was happy to be doing this ritual. He felt he was integrating more and more into Devil society and was hoping that in the near future, stuff like this would be common nature and devil activities wouldn't feel so alien. He was finally catching up to everyone in terms of Devil contracts, his demonic powers were duly increasing and of course, he was getting stronger by the day. I wouldn't be long before he was a high class Devil and a certified Harem King.

Oh dear, he couldn't even go an hour without thinking about it.

The ritual was done. Tohka's seemed more than pleased, as did Issei's Fiancé and his fellow servant. Kiba meanwhile, just tried desperately to hide his blush. Issei couldn't keep bottle his feelings up any longer, he grabbed Kiba and excused them both. He expected an earful from the blonde teen but it seemed Kiba was more than resigned to the fact.

"Love at first sight, just like me and Rias! How cute" Issei squealed. Kiba just sighed. Seemingly agreeing with the ridiculousness of it.

"It wasn't that bad. It wasn't until we battled that I started feeling THIS heavy for her. Ise, I don't like this. As arrogant as it sounds, I'm used to girls acting this way about me, not the other way round."

Kiba was right. Most Females would probably give him their first born if he asked nice enough.

"What if she's taken?" Cruel, Ise knew, but nevertheless still hilarious as the thought dawned on Kiba.

"I-I think I'd have to kill him."

"I'll help, if you need me."

"You'd really do that? For me?"

"Course."

It seemed Kiba anxieties all just passed away at the escalating levels of bromance in the room.

Well anyways, there's only one thing to do. You need to get to know her more."

"Well how, I can barely keep a conversation going."

"You know, a good way to talk naturally with her could be after a certain event or comical situation. That ensuing conversation could lead to you finding out her interests and such. You'll be able to kick on from there." Issei smirked in satisfaction. Putting his Mentors teachings into action already.

A plan formed in Issei's head and he put it into action immediately. Some would say impulse, he'd call it quick thinking. He peaked into the room and managed to get Rias' attention. Frantically signing his instructions to her, she soon caught on and nodded in approval.

Rias had taught him sign language, much to his annoyance at the time. She saw it as a useful tool in certain restrictive situation. Getting Kiba a girlfriend probably wasn't on her mind at the time.

Putting his plan into action, he draped his hands onto Kiba's shoulders and gave him a loving brotherly look, straight into the eyes.

"Kiba, I will do all I can to help you in your time of need."

"Wow, thank you, Ise. You're honestly a great friend"

Kiba said, appreciation dripping from his praise.

"Remember those sentiments."

With that, Issei materialised his boosted gear, boosted about ten times within a second, and smacked Kiba in the abdomen. Sending him FLYING through the wall into the next room.

"Yuuto!?" Tohka yelped, completely startled, it seemed Akeno and Rias had left her alone there, feigning something of importance. Tohka lept up to her newly contracted Devil and kneeled by his side. Kiba lay against a wall, smoke literally pouring out from him. Tohka gave Issei an Incredulous look, completely shocked he would do something. The Young Devil simply looked at his imaginary watch and smacked his hand to his face, mock surprise.

"It seems I have another commitment. Take care of him would you? We had a small spar and he got a tad bit overwhelmed."

The hours spent learning the Devil etiquette quite clearly paying off for him.

Casually walking away and leaving the stunned Tohka with the incapacitated Young Devil, Issei patted himself on the back internally. Not only was he on the fast track to becoming the Harem King, he had the making of a master matchmaker.

Down the line, he was sure Kiba was appreciate his sentiment.

Well, eventually.

Strutting home, he couldn't help his mind from wandering back to his meeting with Keima. He was so close, no longer would it be a perverted pipe dream.

"WATCH OUT WORLD, YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS THE AWAKENING OF A TRUE HAREM KING!"

His name? Hyoudou. Issei Hyoudou.


	2. Chapter 2

"You see, Hyoudou, women are creatures made for love. Not every woman wants a knight in shining armour, but even the most uptight of females crave a shoulder to lean on. Someone to worry. Someone to share their intimacy with. That's where we come in."

Issei nodded fervently at his new Teachers words. Every syllable captivating him. This was his first lesson. He'd been yearning this ever since he finished writing that Walkthrough for 'Momo's Supernatural Devil Party Extreme.' An underworld exclusive and a very underrated title in Issei's opinion, hence the need to write a Walkthrough.

It wasn't for himself, it was for his Teacher who at a glance you could see was sleep deprived. Keima hadn't even made a dent on the new releases this year, yet he'd been opened to a completely new world of Dating Sims. It was only natural.

"Our task as men is to unfold the inner workings of these women. Their likes, dislikes. Their hopes for the future, their tales from the past. Our goal is to destroy the barrier on their hearts, unlock the secrets to their bodies. Hyoudou! We. Must. Conquer."

"Yes Sir!"

Issei shot from his chair and saluted. Completely taken in by this man's philosophy.

They were currently in Keima's room. The place was littered with VN's. Eroges, Galges, Issei thought he was a bit if a nerd, but this was next level Otaku. His Teacher was a glorious man.

"Hyoudou, there are approximately 4 billion women on this earth. Were looking at...I don't know..maybe 500 million being serious waifu material."

"Not too mention the Underworld. That place is riddled with hot babes."

Issei felt he needed to give some input, to show he was following his every word.

"Of course, but know that my speciality is Human women. Bonus if they're 2D. Any way, no two people are the same. Some women love Shopping, some sports, some are religious and some are murderers. Sometimes to chip away at a girls heart you need to fully indulge yourself In their hobbies and Hyoudou, that's just to get them to give you the time of day. Delicate creatures, are women but just as daunting and 10x more devastating."

Issei could tell Keima was questioning his resolve and matched his gaze with a hardened glare. Issei couldn't wait to tell Keima all of the things that happened to him to make him the person he is now. No way would he waver. He was in this till the end.

Keima smirked and Issei could see the almost evil undertones attached to it. Keima hopped of his bed and moved to his desk. He pulled a sheet of paper from a stack and handed it to Issei. On it was a Picture of A gorgeous young black haired woman. Late teens, early twenties Issei would say. He saw her name written at the top of the page and instantly remembered who she was.

"Momoyo Kawakami". Keima Spoke. Eldest member of the Kazama Family and Insanely strong. All she wants from life is to fight strong opponents and she'd only fall for a man on her level."

"How do you know her." Issei asked. He already knew his teacher wasn't fond of 3D women so it surprised him that he'd have her so thoroughly scouted.

"She's pretty damn famous." Keima replied. "A Visual Novel was made based on her."

"Wow, okay. So what does she have to do with my Harem Training." Issei could guess what she was brought up for, but he could only hope.

Keima gave another smirk and it was accompanied by a slight pose.

"This is your first task." He laughed. "This woman loves power. You're a Devil right? This should be easy"

Issei Knew Momoyo was ridiculously strong for a human but Keima was right. Issei could handle her. With a sigh, he picked up the sheet of paper and examined it.

'Momoyo Kawakami, huh? She could be my first...'

Issei's heart pounded. His goal as Harem King was a possible reality and conquering Momoyo would be a HUGE step.

Rias always told him his first servant has to be a calculated decision and not some random bimbo off the streets with big tits. This way, he'd get a great peerage member and Big Tits!

"What are we waiting for, Shishio." He said, crunching the piece of paper into a ball. He caught Keima's look of surprise at his behaviour and that only hyped him up more. He was going to acquire a very valuable chess piece.

Only fitting, seeing as he's a High Class Devil from the house of Gremory.

* * *

Bored.

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

Momoyo's mind replaying the same tasteless word. She had just beaten another wannabe Samurai who thought he could match her.

Well, beat would be a bit of an understatement. Momoyo had absolutely annihilated him. She felt the need to. Everyday coming up against fodder. Nothing even slightly a challenge.

Her restlessness had been worse than before. She had been able to calm it down due to her daily life with her group of friends, but she had graduated and was a lot more busy than she thought she'd be. Barely able to see them. She sparked up however, cause this was a rare day she could. She was off early from class and decided to intercept the gang on their way home from school.

Reaching the school gates she saw her people. Most notably Miyako draped on the arm of Yamato. All eight waved at her and she gleefully waved back. She needed to take her mind of her battle lust. No concentrating on fights, this was her time to wind down.

"Momoyo Kawakami!"

Oh for fuck sake.

"I challenge you, to a fight. Do you accept?"

"NO!"

Everybody adorned looks of surprise at her rejection. She couldn't care less. She wouldn't stand to get depressed again after another easy win. No was not the time for it. She glared violently at the voice who called and couldn't believe her eyes. He had weird brown hair and an aura of lechery. He wore the uniform of a school she had never heard before and adorned an excited grin.

"Who do you think I am?" She shouted. There is now way someone like you could beat me, is this some kind of joke?"

Momoyo knew she was going maybe a tad overboard but she was pissed dammit! Yeah, he had a bit of muscle on him, but he didn't even look slightly threatening.

"Oh?" The brown haired teen cocked his brow. "Momoyo Kawakami not accepting a fight? You're supposed to be a war monger. If you're as good as they say then you could finish me off right away, couldn't you?"

Momoyo grit her teeth. This guy was pushing the right buttons, however..

"I'm not interested." She said. "I plan on spending this time with my friends, not beating little weaklings like you."

"You must really cherish them, your friends, right?" Ise almost whispered.

"She does, now go away!" Momoyo could hear Kazuko scream from behind her.

"Momo has no business with the likes of you." Chris Followed suit.

By now, the whole gang had been cussing the stranger out. Gakuto looked like he wanted to fight him himself. Momoyo couldn't help but chuckle.

"So does that answer you're question?" She started. "Now if you could kindly scr-"

She was unable to complete her sentence as she heard a painful yelp from one of her friends behind. Quickly turning around she saw Yamato rubbing his face in pain and a shoe on the ground. Turning back to the stranger, she saw him chuckling, his left foot adorning nothing but white socks. It was pretty obvious what had just happened.

Momoyo was livid. That absolute scum. The guy just chuckled and after a sharp breath in, glared almost smugly at Momoyo.

"Call me a weakling again."

Those simple words set Momoyo off. She lunged at the guy with inhumane speed. Sending all the Ki to her fist, she reared her hand back. This mans existence won't be missed she decided. "Musou Seikenzuki." She screamed.

But something was off, as she charged for him he maintained his smirk and he didn't look even slightly fazed. That only served to piss Momoyo of more. Swinging her arm, she knew full well this blow could kill him. But she was just so consumed and frustrated that she couldn't help but release everything she had onto this guys stupid face.

But unfortunately for Momoyo her fist did not connect with his stupid face. In fact she was a lot further away from the man than she should have been. Why?

Cause he had caught it.

Effortlessly, she might add.

So much destructive power she had put into that punch yet the guy didn't even break a sweat. Momoyo could only stand there in disbelief, her fist still planted in his hand.

"Damn." The guy winced. "That is a godly amount of Ki. No need to be so shocked Momoyo, you pretty much broken this hand."

Momoyo knew he was mocking her but she couldn't help but take a little solace in that fact. Her comfort quickly vanished when the man outstretched his hand and a red gauntlet appeared.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

"My turn." With a loud booming voice emanating from his guantlet, the man, still holding onto Momoyo reared his hand back and let loose. Striking Momoyo in the abdomen and sending her flying.

She crashed through a boulder and rolled to a halt on the ground. A humongous amount of pain formed in her stomach. She didn't have time to fathom what just happened because she desperately needed to heal. After focusing her life force energy, a purple glow rose from her body and her internal wounds disappeared.

"Oh dear, I can't have you healing now, can I?" Her opponent taunted, appearing in front of Momoyo. Before Momoyo could charge his Gauntlet turned white at he dispelled small Dragons matching in colour. Loads of them. Nearing triple figures Momoyo thought. They swarmed Momoyo but she laughed. With her injuries cleared, this was nothing. She effortlessly destroyed the Dragons with small Ki infused punches and before you knew it, they were gone.

Setting her sites on her opponent. "Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies!" No longer after she shouted that, yellow balls of heavily concentrated energy flew towards her target at an incredible speed, hitting their mark. The man was propelled backwards and like Momoyo rolled violently along the ground before he grounded to a halt.

Momoyo knew better than to underestimate her opponent but she felt that took a chunk out of him. She smirked.

'Well what would you know? I'm thoroughly enjoying this.' She voiced inwardly. Looking toward her opponent he just managed to stumble to his feet but he didn't look like he'd stay upright for long.

Before Momoyo could go seal the deal a smile formed on the young man as blood trickled down his face. Momoyo didn't have time to take this in, as she found herself on the ground, panting desperately. She felt her whole being was getting sucked away. Managing to lift a head up to her adversary, she saw a blue aura envelope him and one by one, his wounds dispersed.

'He's taking my life energy? How did he manage to-" Cutting herself off the answer jumped out at Momoyo and she groaned, pissed at her own carelessness.

"Did you think those Dragons were just for fun?" The man chuckled. "Now you can't move, let alone attack, let alone heal! With this, my victory is sealed."

Momoyo was in shock. Did she just, lose? Waiting for the inevitable finishing blow, she couldn't help but smirk. Who ever it was that beat her, is definitely not go a hear the end of it.

..

The finishing blow, however, didn't come. Stealing a peak at the Victor, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates same as the young man as a sword was plunged through his stomach.

"I don't know what underhanded tactics you used to beat Momo, but you'll not be forgiven." Chris' voiced screamed as she kicked the young man off of the blade. He flopped down to the ground with a thud, blood quickly leaving his body.

The teen however, was still taking up Momoyo's energy and managed to shoot back up, injuries healed. This drew Momoyo to her limits as she faded into black, her brain leaving consciousness.

* * *

Issei glared at the young woman who had just stabbed him, but he quickly turned away from her as he noticed the person glaring at him from behind her.

"Y-you look like my wife!" He exclaimed, casually walking up to the redhead in military clothing.

The redhead in question softened her glare and looked incredulously at the advancing teen. Issei pulled out a picture from his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"Uhm, Excuse me! Did you not hear what I said?" The blonde screamed. Issei was to busy examining the eye patched woman to care.

The whole group from behind, completely forgetting the situation, joined in the examination of the picture, giving a few nods of acknowledgment and quick glances towards the picture and the redhead.

"You're married to a hottie like that?" The big tan guy asked Issei. Issei nodded, beaming with pride. He didn't miss the questioning glares they all gave him, but he was used to it.

"I do see the resemblance." The military clad woman mused.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The blonde stuck her sword at Issei's neck. "Who are you and why did you attack Momoyo?"

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" He casually answered. Walking over to Momoyo, he gently picked her up bridal style and turned back to the group. "I am Issei Hyoudou Gremory, from the house of Gremory and I." He flashed a smirk.

"Am a Devil."

* * *

"Asia!"

"Ise!"

The two Devils charged at one another colliding into a loving hug.

"How is my Asiawasiapasiafasiaclasianasiatasiahasia."

"I'm good my Isewisenisekisedesesheselesebese."

Ise felt the stares of Confusion, Annoyance and a hint of Jealousy, but he couldn't care less. That was how he and Asia were towards one another, affectionate.

"Tch, this absolute scumbag has such a beautiful wife and a blonde sweetie on the side? People like him need to die."

"Quick, wake Momo up, if we work together, we might be able to kill him."

"Nope. Rapist has to be."

Ignoring the infinite amount of hatred Gakuto, Moro and Yamato where spewing his way, he turned towards the couch and the sleeping beauty of Momoyo Kawakami.

They had all gathered in the Occult Research club room. Naturally they didn't believe Issei's introduction but a quick flap of his wings and a teleport fixed them up. After introductions were made and Asia had a mini crisis thinking Rias had lost an eye.

And gained a few years.

And pounds.

They all conversed in the Club Room, the surreal situation somehow not overwhelming them.

Issei, still cheek to cheek with Asia, brought Momoyo here to be patched up and got Asia to use her Sacred Gear on Momoyo.

Peeling away from Issei, Asia looked towards the slightly annoyed group.

"She'll wake up soon enough. Ise, what happened?" Asia Finally asked. Issei gulped, not wanting to explain to Asia how he beat up some random girl on the street. That was basically what it boiled down to.

"Uhm, you see. I challenged her to a duel." He spoke hesitantly. "And I won." Naturally Asia frowned at that. "I know I should be careful with Humans but she is crazy strong. Hence why I needed you to fix my hand." Asia's look told him she still wasn't impressed but was willing to let it slide and Issei loosened up. Although this was Asia. Probably the most docile creature in existence.  
Thank Maou it wasn't Rias. Shudder.

It was then the so called leader, Shoichi Kazama, stood up and spoke. "Why did you attack Momo?" He declared bluntly. Since your a "Devil" and infinitely powerful, why would you need to go against her?"

Before Issei could answer, the short black haired kid, Yamato if Issei recalled correctly, cleared his throat.

"I could answer that." He spoke up. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As he began unfolding Issei's eyes perked up.

'Crap, don't tell me I los-'

"Conquer No.1. Momoyo Kawakami. Hair Color: Black, Complexion: Pale, Bust: 98, Waist: 58, Hips: 88. Occupation: Martial Artist, College Student, Main Heroine. Likes: Flirting with Females, Fighting strong opponents, Teasing her Kouhai. Dislikes: Weak opponents, Schoolwork. Bio: Momoyo Kawakami absolutely lusts for a strong opponent. Considered unapproachable due to her unreal strength, she would only fall for a man stronger than her, something she has yet to see. This is where you come in, Issei." Objective: Find Momoyo and challenge her to a fight, although its very unlikely you'd need to, provoke her if necessary. Important to show confidence. Defeat her and claim her maiden heart. Pretty straight forward for your first task. Don't disappoint me, Issei."

...  
...

Needless to say, all eyes were on Issei.

"Okay. Calm down." He said in a whisper to the already quite room. "I know this looks really bad, but just give me a while to explain. Okay?"

..

" **FUCK NO**."

"You weird little shit."

"Burn him."

Issei's request was met with vile remarks the the group, mainly female. But he was not to be deterred.

"Listen to me!" He shouted. "You all have your dreams and aspirations? Right? Who are you to judge? Ever since I was small its been my dream to be the one and only Harem King. To drown myself in the soft, delightful scent of Women young and old, tall and small, huge racks and phat, yes, with a 'pH', phat, asses. I've finally been giving the opportunity to recruit Devil servants! A HUGE step towards my goal and I'll drown in heaven before I pass that opportunity up! I have worked TOO hard for this. I've died twice! Literally died twice. Not even death will stop me from gathering a plethora of gorgeous women and nurturing them, spoiling them and living an Ecchi lifestyle till the day I croak!"

...

...

...

"Ise..." The one called Moro spoke up, tears filling his eyes.

"I've been wrong about you this whole time." The purple haired Miyako wept.

"I thought you were just some weird perverted loser. You're the most upright, well meaning pervert I've ever met." The tan Gakuto cried as he began to full on bawl."

What followed was probably the most emotional group hug any living thing could possibly witness. Emotions pouring out like the tears from their eyes. Ise, Asia, Miyako, Moro and Gakuto all contributing to quite possibly the most heartwarming moment in the existence of life.

"What is even happening? W-why am I crying?" Shoichi questioned.

"This is the stupidest..." Chris, the clearly heartless bitch mumbled.

"Certainly an odd bunch." The equally heartless Margit replied.

"I don't know what it is, but this moment, is a beautiful one." Miyauchi chimed.

"Not you too, Miyauchi?" Chris complained, a bit peeved at feeling left out. She turned to Yamato hoping the fact that his 'Sis' who was the target of some perv would kick him into gear and get him to diffuse the situation. It was the second she saw Yamato wipe a tear from his eye that she lost all hope and decided to just give up.

After they had calmed down a bit, Issei felt the need to press on with the revelation.

"So uhm yeah, I believe that your friend Momoyo would make a prime candidate as my first peerage member." He croaked. His voice still a bit groggy from the phenomenal cry he just had. "I'm sorry if this troubles you but I cannot give up. I need to make Momoyo fall for me if I want to be on the track to becoming the Harem King and I believe my strength Is the best way to do it."

"No need." A loud voice spoke up and the teens all turned towards its owner.

"Oh, Momoyo!" Issei chuckled nervously. "You're awake..his much did you hear?"

"All of it." She growled, stomping towards Issei. Grabbing him by the collar, she looked him dead in the eye, it was only then Issei noticed her massive blush. "So you plan on winning me over with your strength?" She roared.

"That I do." Issei replied, matching her glare, sterling his resolve.

He's could steel his resolve all he wanted, it wouldn't have prepared him for the huge kiss Momoyo planted on his lips.

"Ha." She laughed as she finished the kiss. "Too late!"


End file.
